Boku No Taiyo
by cieru cherry
Summary: Dia tampan, jago main basket, terkenal, dan dikelilingi banyak cewek cantik yang menjadi fans-nya. Sementara aku . . . Aku hanya gadis SMA biasa saja. Tapi meskipun demikian. Meski aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengannya, tapi aku ingin tetap bersamanya. Ia matahari yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupanku. Kise x OC. Drabble


**BOKU NO TAIYO**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa diriku yang menurutku biasa dan sederhana ini bisa bersanding dengan orang sepertinya. Maksudku, dia begitu luar biasa. Tampan, jago basket, seorang model terkenal dan dikelilingi banyak cewek cantik yang merupakan fans fanatik-nya. Sementara aku, aku hanya gadis SMA yang lebih suka menyendiri dan ditemani buku. Kami . . . Jauh berbeda. Ia seperti matahari sedangkan aku . . . Aku hanya bayang redup. Namun meskipun begitu, meski aku tahu aku tidak pantas berada di sisinya, aku tetap ingin bersamanya.

.

.

.

(Reader's POV)

SMA Kaijou, awal ajaran baru .

"Kyaa! Aku tidak percaya ini! Kise Ryouta ada di kelas yang sama denganku. Pasti ini akan jadi tahun SMA yang menyenangkan!"

"Sou! Kudengar dia baru mendapat tawaran menjadi model di iklan ternama!"

"Apalagi dia juga jago main basket! Dia salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal itu kan?!"

"Ah, aku merasa bahwa ini takdir Kami sama untuk mempertemukanku dengan pangeranku!"

"APA KAUBILANG?! Enak saja, dia itu pangeranku!"

Dari bangkuku, aku hanya memperhatikan sekilas obrolan siswi-siswi itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tertarik, namun suara mereka terlalu berisik hingga membuat konsentrasiku terpecah dari buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Heh, orangnya belum muncul tapi para gadis sudah ribut sekali."

"Aku jadi kesal dengan orang bernama Kise itu."

Kali ini, giliran para siswa laki-laki yang berkomentar. Dan hal itu sedikit menggelitik keingin tahuan-ku. Jujur, sebenarnya aku seorang gadis yang cenderung introvert dan kurang bisa bergaul. Bangku favorit-ku adalah di pojok belakang. Kenapa? Karena aku menyukainya. Tempat sempurna dimana orang lain akan dengan mudah mengabaikan eksistensi-ku.

GREEK!

Suara pintu yang digeser membuat percakapan semua orang terhenti. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah di atas rata-rata memasuki kelas. Ia menampilkan senyum cerah. Hangat seperti matahari.

"Ohayou, minna san!"

"Kyaa! Kise kuun . . .!"

'Oh, jadi orang itu Kise kun.' Aku melirik sekilas pada sang idola kelas. Banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang mengerubutinya. Dan sepertinya ia juga sudah terbiasa meladeni perhatian yang terpusat padanya. Ah sudahlah, pikirku lalu kembali melanjutkan bacaan novel yang belum kubaca. "Bukankah si Kise itu terlihat seperti banci?" Seorang siswa laki-laki kembali berkomentar diiringi gelak tawa yang lainnya.

Genggaman di buku-ku mengerat. Kejam sekali ucapan mereka. Rasanya aku seperti melihat kilasan masa lalu. Masa dimana teman sekelasku sering mengataiku dengan julukan 'aneh' atau 'penyendiri'. Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa kenangan masa lalu hingga baru menyadari seseorang yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Lo . . . Halo."

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali. Kuning keemasan. Itu yang pertama kali kulihat sebelum aku memfokuskan seluruh perhatianku. Orang yang sedang tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku saat ini adalah . . .

"Kise Ryouta desu. Yoroshiku ne!"

Aku memandangnya bergantian dengan tangannya yang terulur di hadapanku. Bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi sikapnya yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan memperkenalkan diri?

Selama ini, aku tidak pernah berinteraksi apalagi menyentuh tangan seorang laki-laki. Tapi jika aku mengabaikan gesture persahabatannya, maka itu akan terlihat sangat tidak sopan. Apalagi saat ini seluruh pandangan kelas tertuju ke arah kami. Terutama pandangan menusuk dari para siswi yang tidak mungkin bisa kuabaikan.

"Um." Dengan ragu aku menjabat tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Mata kuning keemasannya berkilau. Dan aku merasakan sensasi aneh ketika ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku yang lebih mungil. "Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik ssu!"

Teman? Tunggu apa maksudnya?

Dan baru kemudian aku memahami maksud ucapannya ketika ia dengan santai meletakkan tasnya di meja lalu duduk di kursi sebelahku. Cho-Chotto matte. Kenapa ia duduk di sampingku? Apa yang ia lakukan? Bukankah biasanya para idola kelas lebih memilih duduk di depan atau setidaknya duduk dengan sesama orang kalangan mereka, kalangan orang-orang populer? A-Aku selama ini selalu sendirian, kenapa dia tiba-tiba . . .

Terlalu pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku dan itu membuatku panik.

BRAKK! Kakiku menabrak kaki meja cukup keras, membuatku terhuyung ke depan. Namun sebelum aku terjatuh, ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pinggangku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ssu?" Mataku kembali mengerjap. Menyadari posisiku kini. Aku nyaris terjatuh ke pangkuan seorang Kise Ryouta. Lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggangku. Dan wajahnya . . . Wajahnya terlalu dekat. I-ini memalukan. Terlebih karena seluruh kelas menatap ke arah kami. Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas, memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia tersenyum kecil , menyibak sedikit rambutku sebelum membantuku duduk kembali di kursi.

"Kyaaa!" Pekikan nyaring para gadis disertai tatapan tidak percaya dari siswa laki-laki menjadi pembuka di pagi itu.

Awal ajaran tahun baru di SMA Kaijou. Aku tahu ini akan menjadi lembaran baru yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Keseharianku yang monoton dan biasa-biasa saja akan berubah. Karena ada cahaya yang memaksa masuk dalam lorong gelap kehidupanku.

.

.

(Kise Ryouta's POV)

Awal ajaran baru SMA Kaijou. Ah, bagaimana dengan tim basket disana ya? Aku melangkahkan kaki sembari menatap langit biru. Cuaca hari ini cerah sekali. Benar-Benar mendukung mood-ku yang sedang baik. Yosh! Aku tidak sabar untuk segera bergabung dan merasakan sensasi menggiring bola orange bersama anggota tim yang baru.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah basket, aku kembali teringat dengan rekan-rekanku yang lain. Masa-masa di SMP Teiko bersama Kurokochhi, Akashicchi, Daikicchi, Midorimacchi, dan Murasakibaracchi adalah salah satu hal paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Meskipun pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk memilih sekolah yang berbeda, tapi aku-ah tidak kami- pasti akan segera bertemu lagi. Di tempat yang mempertemukan kami pertama kali.

"Yah, hidup akan semakin menarik jika kami bisa bertemu di pertandingan basket." Aku berujar pada diriku sendiri sembari menatap langit untuk yang terakhir kali. Sudah semakin siang, sebaiknya aku mempercepat langkahku menuju ke sekolah.

.

"Huah, kenapa aku ditempatkan di kelas 1A ssu? Aku kan tidak begitu pandai." Aku hanya dapat menangisi nasibku saat melihat papan nama yang mencatatkan namaku di daftar kelas unggulan.

Dengan bibir mengerucut, aku melangkahkan kaki ke kelas yang berada paling dekat dengan ruang guru. Pandangan kagum dan tawa cekikikan para siswi yang sekali-kali memandang kearahku di sepanjang koridor menjadi hal yang biasa bagiku. Sesekali aku akan balas menyapa mereka atau sekedar menampilkan senyum ramah. Namun terkadang aku juga mendapat pelototan beberapa siswa laki-laki yang tidak begitu kutanggapi.

"Hahh . . . Menjadi orang tampan memang dosa ya?" Gumamku pada diri sendiri sambil menatap pintu yang bertuliskan kelas 1 A.

Dari luar kelas aku bahkan dapat mendengar suara-suara yang membicarakanku. Sebagian yang kudengar tentu suara para siswi yang tak henti-hentinya memujiku. Hah . . . Aku bisa membayangkan bahwa nantinya aku akan kewalahan dikerubuti oleh gadis-gadis yang terus mengekor itu. Meskipun aku menikmati kehidupanku sebagai model sekaligus pemain basket, namun terkadang aku merasa ingin bebas dari kejaran mereka.

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau menyapa teman-teman barumu, Kise. Semangat ssu!

"Ohayou minna san!"

Berpasang-pasang mata langsung menatap kearahku setelah aku membuka pintu.

"Kyaa! Kise kuun . . .!"

Dan seperti biasa, sikap mereka selalu berlebihan. Hampir semua siswi langsung berebut mengelilingiku.

Ya hampir semua, karena ada satu orang gadis yang bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

Dari sudut mataku aku memperhatikannya diam-diam. Ia memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung. Mata bulat besar yang menawan. Dan kulit seputih susu yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Dari semua siswi yang mengerumuniku dia hanya berdiam diri di sana. Di bangku belakang paling pojok dengan buku di tangannya. Apa buku itu sebegitu menariknya hingga aku dicuekin? Mou . . . Entah kenapa rasanya ada perasaan mencubit yang kurasakan.

Hm, sepertinya dia gadis pendiam. Terlihat jelas sekali dari gesture-nya yang lebih memilih tenggelam di dunianya sendiri dan tidak menarik perhatian. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, gadis itu sangat manis. Jujur saja, ia mengingatkanku pada kucing hitam misterius yang memiliki pesona tersendiri.

'Hmm . . . gadis itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran.'

Aku pun melangkah mendekat ke mejanya, mengabaikan desahan resah para fansku ketika aku meninggalkan mereka. Astaga, dia benar-benar menghayati membaca ya sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berdiri di depannya?

"Halo." Sapaku dengan memasang senyum ramah.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia diam, pandangannya masih ke buku. Berusaha bersabar, aku kembali membuka suara. Kali ini menggunakan volume yang sedikit keras "Halo. . ."

Mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia agak terkejut seolah baru menyadari kehadiranku. Gurat wajahnya jelas menyiratkan kebingungan akan kedatanganku di depan mejanya. Ah, melihat ekspressinya yang lucu itu membuat senyumku semakin melebar.

"Kise Ryouta desu. Yoroshiku ne!" Aku mengulurkan tangan. SIING~ Dia tidak segera menyambutnya.

'Chotto, Dia tidak melihatku sebagai orang aneh yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya kenalan kan!?'

Aku sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak sebelum kemudian kurasakan tangan mungilnya yang lembut menjabat tanganku dengan agak ragu. Senyumku terkembang, genggaman tanganku mengerat. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada suatu perasaan yang mengalir dari sentuhannya. Perasaan meletup-letup yang membuatku bahagia dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Karena itu . . .

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik ssu!" Alasan. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman.

Dengan santai, kuletakkan tasku di sebelah mejanya yang kosong. Dia tampak panik dan salah tingkah saat aku mendudukkan diriku tepat disampingnya. Membuatku berpikir apa aku sebegitu mengganggunya sampai-sampai ia terlihat seperti akan melompat dari kursinya.

BRAKK!

Suara benturan itu cukup keras. Membuatku tersadar pada tubuh mungil yang akan terjatuh. Reflek aku menahan tubuhnya. Lenganku melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Dan saat itulah, aroma lavender menyergap indera penciumanku karena kedekatan jarak kami.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ssu?" Aku bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Meskipun sebenarnya dadaku sudah sangat berisik hanya karena menatapnya dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

Pipinya memerah dengan cantik bahkan sampai ke telinga. Mata bulatnya yang dihiasi bulu lentik itu mengerjap memandangku, membuat jantungku semakin berisik saat pandangan kami bertemu . Perasaan ini . . . Perasaan ini membuatku bergerak lebih jauh. Tanganku terulur menyibak rambutnya yang menjuntai ke telinga.

Lembut. Rambutnya lembut seperti bulu kucing. Lalu dengan perlahan aku membantunya duduk kembali ke kursinya seperti seorang gentle man sejati.

"KYAAA!" Jeritan histeris dari para siswi membuatku tersadar bahwa kami sudah menyuguhkan adegan dorama yang menarik di belakang kelas. Namun, aku menghiraukan mereka. Fokusku masih tertuju pada gadis bersurai hitam yang ada disampingku. Sebuah kesimpulan muncul di dalam otakku. Kesimpulan yang tidak mungkin terbantahkan. Ara, seharusnya aku tahu alasan mengapa ia bersikap sedemikian panik.

Melihat rona merah di pipinya. Bibir peach-nya yang sedikit terbuka. Serta mata bulatnya yang melebar dan masih menatapku. Tidak salah lagi. Gadis ini tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan laki-laki sebelumnya. Dan aku orang pertama yang berkesempatan untuk menyentuhnya,

Yare-yare, aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

'Sial, gadis ini manis sekali. Aku . . . Tidak akan melepaskannya.'

. . . TBC . . .

.

.

Huah legaa. . . Akhirnya kesampaian juga nulis fict ini. Sedari awal gw emang udah suka anime Kuroko no Basket. Tapi baru-baru ini aja, pas nonton the movie terakhir yang ngelawan Jabberwock gw berpikir gini, "Ehm, Kise keren juga ya. Jadi pengen buat fict ni."

Anyway, gw sukanya tokoh Generation of Miracles x OC. Dan untuk percobaan pertama gw ambil Kise dulu (Kise: "Gue bukan barang. Jangan main ambil ssu!). Tapi yah . . . Mungkin kalau ada waktu buat nulis Fict lainnya gw pengen coba tokoh favorit gw. Iya, ntuh yang biasanya bawa gunting sambil ngomong "Perintahku adalah mutlak.".

Well minna, jangan lupa review-nya yaa . . . Ja nee!


End file.
